Before Shiryu
by Chisara Notell
Summary: Just the story of a kitsune turned theif. Sort of an origin story. More inside.
1. The Meeting

Claimer: All right everyone, sense this is a completely original story, anything and everything is mine. Unless I use a song or I mention something that I don't own. In that case, I'll tell you that it doesn't belong to me. However, everything else, that's mine. ALL MINE I TELL YOU!!! If you want to use something from here, (I'm not sure how you would) just tell me and I'll probably let you. Just give me some credit. That's all I ask for. And some respect. Also, I wouldn't mind some cheese. Yes, screw the other stuff. I wish for a lifetime supply of cheese!! Okay, now I'm just getting off topic.  
  
A/N: If any of you read 'Before Chisara' this is the parallel to it. But if you were fans of that, you may or may not like this. It's similar, but almost completely different. We have different styles of writing. However, I would like to think that you'd like mine anyway. Also, to all new people who didn't read 'Before Chisara' WELCOME!! I hope you like. So I'll shut up now.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Before Shiryu By: Chisara Chapter 1: The Meeting  
  
"Get out of 'ere ya mangy kitsune! Come back when ya get some money on ya!" The green haired bartender cried out as he threw the offending creature into the dark alley and slammed the door.  
  
Chisara sighed slightly as she ran a hand threw her short auburn hair. This had been the eighth bar tonight that she had been thrown out of. But no, every one had had a bartender fixated on something called payment. 'Screw this economic system, I'm hungry!'  
  
Fox ears pinning back in annoyance, she turned to look for a place to spend the night. It looked like she was skipping dinner, again, and her stomach growled in protest. The past years had taken a number on her. Chisara had always been pretty slim, but lately she looked as merely skin and bones. Underneath her baggy shirt and jacket, you could very clearly count every rib. She was also growing weaker by day. If her current luck kept up, well, she wouldn't have to worry about trying to get a meal.  
  
Too caught up in her own thoughts to notice the two upcoming dog demons, she ever so gracefully ran right into them. Quickly shacking off the shock of the unexpected encounter, she smiled friendly up at them, "Oh, sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going. I have a tendency to do that some times."  
  
The one on the right grinned down at her, and completely ignoring what she had just said, spoke to his companion, "Well, what do we have here, Kana?"  
  
The left, apparently named Kana, responded, "I'll be Yoshi, a little kitsune kit."  
  
"A kit? A KIT?!?" Chisara was in disbelief. No one had called her a kit sense, well, sense, a really long time ago. "I demand that you take that back right now!"  
  
Yoshi laughed, his silver hair waving with each chuckle. Kana just smirked down at her, "I'll take it back when you grow up a bit. You've got, what, three tails?" Chisara felt her hand reach back to her tails in instinct. "That couldn't make you any older than 300 some, a mere child."  
  
Chisara snarled slightly at the two youkai, they were really starting to bug her.  
  
"I've heard that it's rare to see a kitsune out of her pack," Kana continued. "So, little one, where's yours?"  
  
She paused at that question, it had been a while sense she had last seen her pack, and she didn't know how to respond.  
  
"What's the matter?" Yoshi mocked. "Cat got your tongue?"  
  
"What's the matter?" Chisara mimicked. "Too busy bugging girls to brush up on some new material?"  
  
That must have pushed a button, because Yoshi growled and leapt at her. She yelped in pain as his claws sank into her arm but was quickly silenced by his other hand covering her mouth. Fear seized her at the thought of being helpless under his hands.  
  
"Don't kill her!" Kana's voice made Chisara break out of her fear- struckness. "This could be a rare find. Let's bring her to the boss."  
  
While Yoshi's attention was focused solely on Kana, Chisara did the only thing that she could think of doing at the moment. She bit into his hand. Hard.  
  
"Itai!! Why you little-" Yoshi cried out in pain and took a swing at the inflictor of his discomfort, but Chisara was already doing one of the things that she did best. She was running away. "Come back here you mongrel!" Within seconds both of the dog demons were chasing after her.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
A/N: You like? It's not really that funny at the moment and probably won't be a total humor story, I'll just have random bits of humor in it. I'll try to change to what you want, but in order for me to do that, you'll have to review, otherwise I'll just keep doing everything my way. MWAHAHAHAHA!! And if you don't want me to add anything, tell me that too, I enjoy hearing those. (Or would that be reading those? *shrug*) 


	2. The Rescuer

Claimer: Once again, all mine. Of course, this time I did use some ideas from 'rent-a-muse' so, thank you! However, I would like to say one thing. WHO MOVED MY CHEESE?!?! It's all gone *sob* and I don't have *hic* any more. Oh, wait, here it is. Nevermind! ^_^  
  
A/N: Woohoo! Yeah me! I actually got up two chapters in two days! There's a new character in this chapter, and I'm going to be keeping him there for a while, so enjoy!  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Before Shiryu  
  
By: Chisara  
  
Chapter 2: The Rescuer  
  
Chisara could feel her lungs running out of air as she ran with all her might. She could still hear those dog demons behind her, yelling threats all the way. Fear being renewed, she sped up even faster, and tripped. The remainder of air left was quickly forced out once she hit the ground. 'Can't die, I've got to get more food first. You can't give in.' Forcing herself up, she started to run, only to once again be forced down.  
  
A hand darted out and pulled her into the bushes, just as the youkai passed. Letting out a breath that she didn't know she was holding, Chisara turned to thank her rescuer. She paused as she looked him over. His black hair was cut short, but had a slight ponytail in the back, and even in the pale moonlight, it had the ever-faint shimmer of forest green. However, it was his bright yellow eyes that quickly caught her attention. Even though they were not focused on her, they almost glowed. It was about that time that she realized something else.  
  
"Um. . .I think that you can take your arm off of me now," Chisara said, blushing.  
  
"Oh," he said, as if just realizing it himself, and quickly pulled his arm away. "Sorry about that."  
  
"No problem. Thank you for saving me. I'll be going now." As she stood up and brushed herself off, her savior very rudely forced her back into the ground. "Would you stop doing that?!?!"  
  
"You're not out of danger yet," he whispered. As soon as he spoke the two figures that Chisara wanted to see least at the moment came back, Kana and Yoshi.  
  
"I can't believe you let her get away!" Kana shouted at Yoshi.  
  
Yoshi looked a little more than slightly ticked at that statement, "Me? You weren't exactly not there you know. Why didn't you do something?"  
  
"You were the one that was holding on to her, nimrod!" Kana growled. "Why do you always have to do something stupid?"  
  
They walked away, still bickering. Watching from her hiding space, Chisara refused to move until both of their voices faded out. "There," Chisara looked over to her golden eyed rescuer once he stood up. "You're safe now, go on with your life. Just watch who you pick a fight with next time."  
  
"Wait," Chisara called out, making the man stop in his tracks. "You saved me."  
  
He turned around and blinked, "Yes?"  
  
"Twice."  
  
"I did."  
  
Chisara felt her eyes water up, "No one's ever done something like that for me before."  
  
"Um. . ." He sweatdroped, not expecting this.  
  
She stood up and took a pose, "From now on, I, Chisara Notell, by the kitsune code of conduct, can only do one thing to repay such an act. I will stand by your side to repay you for your kind deed, Mr. - um, what is your name?"  
  
He waved his hands in front of his face, "No, that's not really necessary."  
  
"JUST TELL ME YOUR NAME ALREADY!!"  
  
"Ronin," he answered quickly. "My name's Ronin."  
  
Chisara smiled sweetly at him and bowed, "Well Ronin, I thank you humbly for your assistance."  
  
"Oh, it was really nothing, I'll be on my way now," with that, he turned around and continued to walk away. Without a second thought, Chisara was walking right behind him. "Um. . .what are you doing?"  
  
"Did you not just hear my dramatic speech?" she asked and sighed. "Fine, I'll say it over again. Ahem. From now on, I, Chisara No-"  
  
Ronin quickly interrupted her, "No, I heard. But, I thought that I had said that it wasn't necessary."  
  
"You really need to learn to accept peoples offers," Chisara glared up at him.  
  
"Well, this is a very nice offer, but I don't really need it. I accept your thank you, but that's all," he said, quickening his pace.  
  
Voice catching in her throat, Chisara stared up at him, "B-But, that would mean that I would have to break the kitsune code of conduct." In one final attempt to stay true, she launched herself at Ronin's ankles, causing him to topple over. "NO!! Please, just let me repay you in some way!! I'm a good cook! Wait, no I'm not. But. . .PLEASE!!"  
  
Ronin looked at her exasperatedly, he had never seen someone so persistent, "Okay, fine. I'll talk to you in the morning about how you can pay me back."  
  
Chisara smiled one of the brightest smiles she'd done in a long time. She wasn't going to have to break the code! But then a realization set in, "Wait, where am I suppose to meet you?"  
  
He sighed, "Would you like to stay at my place?"  
  
"Oh, I don't want to be a bother," Ronin raised an eyebrow at that comment. "But I would love to!"  
  
Chisara walked away with her new companion, lighter on her feet than before. She wasn't going to have to sleep on the hard cement ground tonight.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
A/N: Well? I personally loved writing this chapter. Which is good for me. Of course it probably means that I'm going to not like it later, but *shrugs* Anyway, I would like to say to you all, Ronin is in no way going to be a romantic interest. NEVER, there is zero chance of that happening. I don't even think that I'm going to have any romance in this story at all. But I might change my mind about some things if you review. That was a blatant way for me to tell you to review for this. 


End file.
